: The investigators propose an early career development program (the University of Pittsburgh's Multidisciplinary Clinical Research Career Development Program) involving junior clinical researchers (the CR scholars) from the six Schools of the Health Sciences at the University of Pittsburgh and the University of Pittsburgh Medical Center (UPMC). Specific objectives of the CR scholars program are 1) to provide rigorous didactic training that encompasses a broad spectrum of research methodologies, technologies, concepts, and research tools to CR scholars with varying levels of prior research experience; 2) to immerse CR scholars in multidisciplinary research programs and provide teaching in leadership, management, and team-building thereby fostering cross-disciplinary collaboration and team approaches to research; 3) to provide multidisciplinary mentoring and career guidance to CR scholars and experiences in the conduct of clinical research projects from conceptualization to completion; and 4) to guide CR scholars in the development and submission of competitive grant applications and thereby helping them secure research funding beyond the CR scholars program to become successful independent clinical researchers. To train CR scholars from various disciplines to become leaders in clinical research, the application brings together the collaborative efforts of the Schools of Medicine, Nursing, Public Health, Health and Rehabilitation Sciences, Pharmacy, and Dental Medicine, the many multidisciplinary research centers at the University, and the extensive clinical entities that comprise the UPMC. The investigators will develop this program together with the resources of the K30 funded Clinical Research Training Program, the numerous training grants, and other training opportunities currently existing at the University, as well as the research infrastructure of the entire health sciences enterprise at the University of Pittsburgh. The CR scholars will engage in diverse types of multidisciplinary clinical research, including large and small clinical trials, patient-oriented research, epidemiologic studies, health services research, and translational research. Several new educational offerings will be developed in best practices in clinical research, research ethics and regulation, working in multidisciplinary teams, and courses in management and leadership skills. A team of highly experienced federally funded senior investigators will provide mentoring. A Multidisciplinary Advisory Committee will oversee the entire program. Effective evaluation strategies will be planned to continuously evaluate all of the elements of the program and to make changes if needed. [unreadable] [unreadable]